CSI: A Future Unwritten
by star-shimmered-dragon
Summary: One balmy evening in Las Vegas...A young woman rediscovers her past, and plans for her future. GilSara and GregOC
1. Chapter 1

**Star-Shimmered-Dragon: **My first CSI fanfiction! I hope this goes well.

**Stormy:** So do I. I enjoyed creating the first chapter. I hope everyone else likes it.**  
**

** SSD: **So, my disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I like using them for my personal playground. The only thing I do own is Reanne. She's mine. She'd me, in a twisted sense. **Spoilers: **None as of yet. I'll let you know.

**CSI:A Past Unknown  
**

**Chapter 1**

One balmy evening in Las Vegas, the lights shining more than the sun did a loving couple, recently married, were running through one of the few natural parklands in the city. A low buzz drew their attention.

"Sweetheart, do you hear that?" The wife clung to the arm of her man. He nodded, and jumped back as a buzzing insect flew right past his face.

"There's thousands…" He said, walking slowly forward. Through the swarm, he saw a sight that made him scream.

"Call 911! Call 911!" He cried as he backed up in a hurry, leaving a body covered in flies, wasps, and other insects lying on the ground.

* * *

Greg Sanders got out of his car and started to walk towards the CSI headquarters in a really good mood. He felt lucky to be a CSI: Level 1 after the lab explosion a while ago. Startled out of singing one of his many rock tunes by being thrown to the ground, he landed with a thud and heard a little "Oomph!" from on top of him. Greg looked up to see a pair of bright crystalline blue eyes looking back at him. She gasped and struggled to her feet.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She said, offering Greg a hand up. "I can get so clumsy and thoughtless sometimes."

"That's fine," Greg chuckled, "just so long as you aren't hurt." She bent down low and picked up a soft carry case and opened it. A laptop, strapped down, wasn't scratched.

"I'm ok, and my laptop's fine," She chuckled. "Dad'd kill me if I'd ruined it so soon after getting it. Oh, what's your name by the way? I don't like hurting people, and I'd like to check up on you sometime.

"Greg Sanders. I'm perfectly fine! You only gave me a scare. Now, what's your name? I'd like to ask you on a date sometime."

The girl blushed, and started picking up the assortment of things which had fallen from a side bag. Greg bent down to help. "My name's Reanne Mitchell. It's really nice to fall for you," Reanne smiled. Her blue eyes were in sync with her almost white blonde hair. She wore a knee high dark blue cotton skirt, a well-fitted white shirt, and sensible black shoes. Her hair was held back with a mid blue ribbon, while letting a few strands dance over her face in the late breezes. She was balancing a bag on one shoulder, the laptop bag in one hand and the small side bag in the other. Hanging from her neck were the ear pieces for an MP3 player of some form. She smiled again.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to run. I hope I get to see you again. Thanks!" Reanne turned and ran off. As she ran, something fell out of the side bag as she turned into the CSI HQ. Greg picked the purse up and it opened in his grasp. His eyes fell onto the Nevada drivers license. It was registered to one Reanne Mitchell…

Greg started laughing. Sara will FREAK when she hears this…

* * *

Well, my first CSI fic. I really appreciate any comments (the good, the bad, and the flamers) and I'll post once i have the second chapter typed up. Thanks!  
Star-Shimmered-Dragon 


	2. Chapter 2

**Star-shimmered-dragon:** Nice to be back on track! Viper's been on my back!

**Stormy:** Really, she's been yelling at us!

**SSD: **So i thought i should update. And i don't know if we're allowed to reply to reviewers anymore, so I'll so a generalised comment. Thank you to all those who read and reviewed my previous chapter. I love all these comments on how good a writer i am! I'm really not that good, but it feels nice to be appreciated! If you leave an email address or something in your review, I'll email you with a personalised comment! Now, for the disclaimer!

**Aura: **SSD does not own CSI, Richmond, Geelong, Nathan, Andrew, Danny, David, Matthew, Steve and Gary. Richmond and Geelong are Australian Football League (AFL) teams, the guys listed after them are players for the teams. I may own the idea ofa international satellite, but don't hold me to it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"No way man, if what you tell me is true, Richmond will be the clear winners," Warrick commented as they entered the locker room. Nick, walking along side of him, laughed.

"Man, aren't you glad I got hooked up with that international satellite? I can get so many different sports channels! This AFL, it pretty cool!" Nick laughed again. "But I agree, the tigers will win."

"Actually," a feminine voice spoke out from behind the cabinets, "Richmond are a weak team now that Nathan Brown and Andrew Kellaway are out with injuries, and Danny Meyer was suspended for rough play." A blonde head popped around the shelving corner, and Nick could swear to anyone who was listening, she wasn't wearing a top.

"So, you say that Geelong will win?" Warrick asked, pretending that the girl wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Yeah!" the girl pulled her head back behind the cabinet, and continued talking, "Well, David Haynes and Matthew Spencer are back off the injury list, and Steve Johnson and Gary Ablett Jn were both cleared for striking, and all are fair strong players. Bet against them, and you're crazy." The girl walked out, wearing soft blue jeans, a blue shirt like blouse and a pair of blue-black trainers. Her blonde hair was pulled into a loose pony. She chucked her stuff in a black bag, and held out her hand. "My name's Reanne Mitchell. I'm starting tonight."

"Warrick Brown," Warrick held his hand. Reanne shook it.

"Nice to meet you," Reanne said cheerfully. Nick stepped forward.

"Nick Stokes," He said, noticing that she had bright blue eyes that rivaled his last girlfriend. Reanne noticed this fast.

"So you've recently hooked up to international sports. Nice," Reanne smiled. "A good woman's sport if you like it is the netball on at four thirty at night. Girls in short skirts. I'm sure you'd like that," Reanne laughed as she repacked her bags. Nick blushed, to Warrick's disbelief.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you tonight. Nice to meet you all!" Reanne picked up her bag and started to head for the door. Nick stepped forward.

"I just…uh…umm…good luck tonight," Nick stuttered. Warrick chuckled softly. Reanne stepped towards Nick.

"Look, Nicky, as cute as you are, I like guys a little shorter and not so obsessed with sports. Give me a geek any day," Reanne smiled. "Laters!" She walked out, bumping into Greg as he walked into the room. She apologized and walked to the left. Greg grinned.

"Met Reanne already then? Great!" Greg grinned, pulling out a driver's license from his pocket.

Warrick laughed, "She just turned Nicky down, before he could even ask!" Greg smiled.

"Probably a good thing too… Take a gander at this," Greg handed over the drivers' license.

"WHAT! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE WAS INTERESTED!"

* * *

**SSD:** Hehehehehehe I bet you're really wanting to know about her. Well, you'll just have to wait one more chapter. The secret will be revealed then. Feel free to take guesses! Hope you'll review soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Star-Shimmered-Dragon: **Gosh, do i feel silly. Thank you to **Mysterious Wind**, who polietly reminded me that not everyone is Australian. The AFL is the Australian Football League. It's a nation-wide sport in Australia, and very popular. I seroiusly don't understand American sports and i don't think Nick's a person to watch netball. You write about what you know. I'm sorry to everyone i confused. Anyway, I'm sorry for taking so long to update this. Read on to your hearts desire!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI. I don't even own the Grissom name. Reanne is the only thing i own. Please don't sue me, cause i don't have much anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"There's a new kid coming in tonight," Grissom said, rearranging the assignment slips. Catherine smiled.

"We do need a little fresh blood in here," she said, pulling a random slip from the pile.

"She's just finished her course, and is looking forward to starting tonight," Grissom seemed cheerful. Sara looked at him curiously.

"What has you so happy?" Sara asked. Grissom gave a smile.

"You'll see, you'll see," Grissom replied, looking at the clock. He frowned, "The guys are late."

"I saw them in the locker room," a bright but nervous voice said. Grissom and Sara turned around to see Reanne standing in the doorway.

"I think they're too bus dropping their jaws over me. I turned the smaller guy, Nick I think his name was, down before he even had the chance to ask me out," Reanne smiled, walking into the room, Grissom stood and gave her a hug.

"Got here safe, good. I was getting worried," he said.

"Ok, so I only just got my licence. Give me a break!" Reanne took a step back and grinned shyly. "So, gonna introduce me or not?"

Grissom flinched, to Catherine's delight. Sara glared.

Reanne POV

"Ok, Reanne. This is Cathering willows," Grissom said, motioning to the shapely blonde. I reached out to shake her hand.

"Call me Cath," Catherine said, smiling.

"Pleasure to meet you, Cath," I smiled back.

"This is Sara Sidle, the gal I've told you about," Grissom pointed to the brunette, who almost forced a smile onto her face. I noticed she had Diastema. 1

"Nice to meet you," Sara said, shaking my offered hand.

"Pleasure's all mine," I said, grinning. "Dad's told me so much about you, how he met you in collage-" I quickly put a hand over my mouth. Cath and Sara turned to Grissom.

"'Dad'?"

Normal POV

"Yes. 'Dad'," Greg said from the door, Nick and Warrick behind him. Greg walked forward and placed the driver's licence on the table.

"Introducing, Reanne Mitchell-Grissom."

Everyone looked from the license, to Reanne, to Grissom, and then to Sara. She looked rather hurt.

"How'd you get my license, Greg?" Reanne asked.

"You dropped your purse," Greg said, passing it over, "and your license fell out."

"And you just couldn't help but spread the news that Grissom's girl was working here, could you?" Reanne accused. Greg looked sheepish. Reanne smiled gently, "thought so."

"Gee, Boss, I didn't know you were married," Nick seemed shocked.

"No, not married," Grissom put a hand on Reanne's shoulder," not married, not divorced-"

"And I most certainly hope I'm not his love child!" Reanne laughed, "That'd be scary!"

"So that leaves…" Cath trailed off.

"Adoption," Greg said, triumphantly.

"You were right, Dad," Reanne looked behind at Grissom, "he can be smug." Greg looked embarrassed. Reanne giggled, "But you're cute when you flush!"

"Ok, ok, lets get to work. Nick, you and Greg can work the 407 Trick Roll. Don't stress if you can't get far, just do your best. Cath, Warrick, you two are working the break in-come-murder. You should be fine. Reanne, Sara," Sara gave the back of Reanne's head a sharp look, "you both are with me. DB in the park with a little problem," Grissom handed out the assignment sheets. Reanne glanced at their case.

"Oh, maggots!" Reanne exclaimed exitedly, getting an odd look as she walked out the door, chatting to Grissom about what maggots Could be there

"She's a strange one," Cath said as she grabbed her coat.

* * *

AN 1: **Diastema **the gap between Sara's front teeth, in case you lovely readers don't know.

So, I hope you liked that. I'm not sure if it's ok, but i like it and Viper Vegeta likes it. So ow that you've read, please review. speaking of reviews, thanks to:

**Viper-Vegeta, Mysterious Wind **and **Kurama13.** Thanks for the support!

Cheers all!

Star-shimmered-Dragon


End file.
